Felix Wright: Ace Attorney
by 801tman
Summary: Phoenix's son Felix has just passed the bar exam, eager to begin his career as an attorney and following in his father's footsteps. With high expectations placed upon him, will Felix be able to withstand the pressure? Will he be able to be the attorney his father was and find the truth in every case, even with an angry criminal organization lurking in the shadows ready to strike?
1. Chapter 1

My father always used to tell me stories before I went to bed, stories of the innocent being accused of crimes they were innocent of, and how he was able to prove their innocence. I loved hearing those stories. Every night, I would look forward to hearing another story, or even just a repeat of one I had heard earlier. It fascinated me, and I wanted to do exactly what my father, Phoenix Wright, had done: to believe in your client until the bitter end, to find the truth.

My name is Felix Wright, and today is my first day in court. I thought I would be prepared for the courtroom, considering that my father helped mentor me, but nothing could prepare me for my first glimpses of a trial.

Felix sat on a bench, staring deeply into the court records. "Death by strangulation…victim's fingerprints were found on the neck…a witness confirming my client was the killer…excellent. Nothing like a good challenge on my first day."

"You seem to be handling yourself better than I had."

Felix turned to his right and spotted his father Phoenix. "Ah, Dad, what are you doing here?"

"It's my son's first day as a lawyer and you expect me to stay home and watch TV with your mother? There's only so many reruns of The Steel Samurai I can watch you know."

Felix chuckled. "Hey, that was my favorite show as a kid. Mom used to show watch it with me all the time."

Phoenix laughed. "Oh yes she did. I think she was more excited about watching it than you were, but that's in the past. You need to focus on the now. You know what's in the court record I assume?"

"Of course. I've read everything I could concerning this case. Victim was Felicity Vargas, my client's girlfriend. She was found strangled to death in her apartment. The fingerprints of my client were found on her neck, and a witness claims she saw him leave the victim's apartment at the time of the murder."

"Good. You're already way ahead of me when I had my first trial. You'll do just fine."

Another voice rang through the room. "I sure hope so. My life literally depends on it."

Felix and Phoenix turned and spotted Felix's client, Ed Murphy, walking into the defendant's lobby with a detachment of guards.

Felix cleared his throat. "Ed, I promise you I'll find the truth about what happened and clear your name."

Ed slightly smiled. "I'll be looking forward to it. I assume you're all prepared then?"

"Yes sir. I'm more than prepared for this trial."

Phoenix chuckled. "You can never be too prepared. I never expected to do even half of the things I've done when I first started. All you can do is believe in your client, think outside of the box, and pursue the truth. Everything else falls into place."

The door to the courtroom opened and a bailiff stepped through the doors. "Mr. Wright and…Mr. Wright, you two are in charge of the defense right?"

Felix nodded. "I am sir. My father is here to mentor me through the trial."

The bailiff nodded his head. "This way please. The trial will begin soon."

Felix turned and looked at Ed. "Time to prove your innocence."

Ed smiled. "Good luck…"

Felix nodded and stepped forward, into the courtroom for the first time. A wave of emotions swept through him. Here he was…after all these years dreaming of this moment, and yet here it was. Taking a deep breath, Felix stepped forward to the defense's desk and set his briefcase down. Looking across, Felix spotted a man who looked like he was in the forties standing across from him. The man stared back and adjusted his glasses. The crowd who gathered to watch the trial still talked loudly, filling the courtroom with noise.

However, another bailiff entered the courtroom and yelled above all the voices. "All rise!"

The crowd immediately stood up, silence penetrating the room. An elderly man walked into the room and sat on the judge's seat. "You may be seated."

After adjusting a few papers on his desk, the judge banged his gavel, his long, white beard partially blocking his hand as it came down.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ed Murphy."

Felix cleared his throat. "The defense is ready, your honor."

"The prosecution is ready your honor."

The judge nodded. "Felix Wright, I hear this is your first trial, is that correct?"

"Yes your honor."

"It's always good to see a Wright in the courtroom. I've heard a lot of good things about your father. I hope you can live up to his good name."

"Thank you…your honor."

The prosecutor snickered. "So this is your first case huh? Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Moore Payne. My father was a prosecutor as well and faced your father in many fierce trials. A pleasure to meet you."

Phoenix chuckled. "Ah, Winston Payne. He was the first prosecutor I faced. Ironic that you're facing his son."

Felix nodded. "A pleasure to meet you as well."

The judge banged his gavel. "Let's get down to business. Mr. Payne, your opening statements please."

"Yes your honor. One week ago, Ms. Felicity Vargas was found strangled in her apartment. The police immediately responded and found several key pieces of evidence. The first, fingerprints found on the victim's throat. The prints are a perfect match to the accused, Ed Murphy. Secondly, it has been proven that Ed was at the apartment that night. Several articles of clothing belonging to him were found, along with several witnesses seeing him enter the apartment complex roughly two hours before the murder."

Felix calmly listened. _All facts I already knew…what I'm curious about is the witness._

Moore Payne cleared his throat and took two packets out of his briefcase. "I have requested a copy of the autopsy report on the victim be given to the judge and the defense."

The bailiff handed Felix one of the packets. _Let's see…strangulation…died approximately at nine at night…no drugs or alcohol in her system…_

The judge nodded. "The court accepts all of these as evidence. I assume you have a witness Mr. Payne?"

"Yes I do. She saw the accused fleeing the scene of the crime right after it occurred."

"Please bring her in please."

"The Prosecution calls Lily Evans to the stand."

A woman entered the courtroom and took the stand. Felix and Phoenix immediately raised their eyebrows at the same time, noting her appearance.

 _That's…well…let's just say that's not usually accepted in the courtroom._

Lily put her hand on her rainbow colored, Mohawk hair, a large nose ring hanging in front of her face, and a chain around her neck. The judge looked stunned. "Uh…n-name and occupation witness."

"Lily…Lily Evans. I'm a freelancer."

"A…free what?"

"A freelancer old man. I do whatever jobs I come across."

"I…I see. Please…please tell the court what you saw."

"Around nine that night, I decided I wanted to go get some fresh air. I live on the fifth floor, so the only way outside was to go through the hallway and down the stairs. As I reached the third floor, I saw that Ed guy quickly getting out of the apartment, looking like he just saw a dragon or something. Seeing me, he ran down the stairs. I didn't think anything of it and continued down the stairs."

The judge nodded his head. "I see…so you saw the accused leaving the scene of the crime?"

"Of course. I wouldn't mistake him for anyone else?"

"Why's that?"

"I've wanted to pound his face in for a while now."

The courtroom was silent for a few seconds before the judge banged his gavel. "Yes…well…you may begin your cross-examination Mr. Wright."

Phoenix turned to Felix. "Remember, if you truly believe your client is innocent, you know the witness is telling a lie somewhere. Find the lie and rub it in her face."

Felix nodded. "Alright…let's go!"

"Around nine that night, I decided I wanted to go get some fresh air—"

"Hold it! That's an odd time to be wanting some fresh air."

"Is it? The night's still young at that point, and I wanted to get away from some of the smoky air for just a minute."

Phoenix looked at Felix. "Ask the right questions. Stating the obvious won't get you anywhere."

Felix swallowed a wad of spit in his mouth. "Are you sure it was around nine when you left your apartment?"

"Yes. I had looked at my clock when I left. It was a little after nine."

"Do you remember the exact time?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Felix sighed. _I'm not going to be getting anything else here. Better move on._

"You may continue."

"I live on the fifth floor, so the only way outside was to go through the hallway and down the stairs—"

"Hold it! Is it like that with every floor?"

"Yes."

"No elevators or any other way down?"

"No. Makes moving a hassle though. I had to lift a whole couch up four flights of stairs by myself when I moved in."

Felix looked at his father before writing down the statement on a pad of paper. _So there's no other way down than the stairs…that could be important later on._

"As I reached the third floor, I saw that Ed guy quickly getting out of the apartment, looking like he just saw a dragon or something—"

"Hold it! So the victim Ms. Vargas lived on the third floor?"

"Yes she did. Her boyfriend loved to spend the night though, so you could say he lived there too."

"You mentioned he looked like he saw a dragon…can you…elaborate please?"

"What else is there to say? He looked as pale as a ghost and murmured that he had to leave quickly before anyone found out."

"Wait…you never mentioned that in your testimony."

"Well, I did now."

"Could you…please add it into your testimony?"

"Fine."

"The boyfriend mumbled that he had to get out of there before anyone found out—"

"Hold it! How close away were you from my client?"

"About ten feet or so."

"Then how were you able to hear him mumble something? Wouldn't you be too far away to hear something clearly?"

"OBJECTION! Your client may have said it louder, but when it reached the witness's ears, the sound had been reduced to only a mumble."

 _That's a non-believable explanation…but I am in no position to refute it now. I just need to get as much info as I can._

"Seeing me, he ran down the stairs—"

"Hold it! How far did he run? Did he flee the scene?"

"Yes, he ran out of the complex and down the street. I lost sight of him when he entered the darkness. Heh, nice metaphor right? A criminal fleeing into the darkness?"

"…you may continue."

"I didn't think anything of it and continued down the stairs—"

"OBJECTION!" Felix pointed straight at Lily, passion penetrating his voice. _Why…why did I yell it so forcefully? What is this rush?_

Felix stared at Lily. "Ms. Evans was it?"

"Yes?"

"You stated earlier, that you saw my client say that he had to 'get away before anyone found out' and 'ran into the darkness.' Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Then, why did you not think anything of it when it happened? Wouldn't that at least cause a bit of concern?"

"Wha—"

The judge nodded. "Mr. Wright does have a point. I know I would be curious about what was happening. Probably would have looked into the apartment to see if everything was alright."

Felix nodded. "Which leads me to my next question, what was the door to the apartment like? Was it closed? Ajar? Wide open?"

"…Ed was in a hurry, so he didn't close the door all the way. It was slightly cracked open."

"And during all this, you didn't have a thought about checking up on the owner of the apartment?"

"No…I've learned to keep to your own business and not mess with others."

Moore Payne nodded. "Indeed. Better to be safe than sorry. How does this line of questioning help with putting the trial forward though? What benefit will it be of you?"

Phoenix cleared his throat. "Your response will be critical here. You've finally found a tiny crack. Don't let it slip away from you."

Felix closed his eyes for a second before opening them, staring right at Payne. "Because it adds a layer of doubt on the witness's credibility."

"How so?"

"Her unnatural actions she took. Even the judge said he would have probably peaked into the apartment to see what was going on. Your witness thinks nothing of it. Even if she had learned to stay out of other people's business, the curiosity should have been piqued at the least. Well, what do you have to say to that Ms. Evans?"

"Nothing. I honestly didn't think anything of it."

Felix took a deep breath. "Your honor, I wish to cross-examine the witness further."

"What should she testify about Mr. Wright?"

"I want her to testify what she did after she went to get fresh air and saw my client. I want to know what she was doing."

The judge nodded. "Alright. Ms. Evans, you will tell the court what you were doing after you went to get fresh air."

"Ugh…fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"After walking down the stairs, I stayed right in front of the entrance to the stairs. After a couple minutes, I heard cop sirens and saw two cop cars pull up and rush to Felicity's room. I told them I saw Ed run away from the scene and went to bed."

Felix furrowed his forehead and stared forward. _Again with the unnatural actions...and who called the police that quickly? Guess I better start my cross-examination._

"After walking down the stairs, I stayed right in front of the entrance to the stairs—"

"Hold it! Why did you stop at the entrance to the stairs? What if someone else wanted to get up or down it?"

"No one else was around at the time. I didn't want to go into the darkness at night."

"Why not?"

"A murder had just taken place and the culprit was in that darkness. Who in the world would go out there?"

 _...! Wait...something's not right with that statement...how did she know a murder had taken place at that time?_

Felix sighed _. As much as I want to point that out, I need more of an overall picture of what she claims she did, and the events that transpired after the murder. I'll bring this up later._

"You may continue."

"After a couple minutes, I heard cop sirens and saw two cop cars pull up and rush to Felicity's room—"

"Hold it! Are you sure it was just a couple minutes?"

"Yes. It seemed like I had only just gotten outside when I saw the police."

 _This testimony is filled with so many holes and questions...it's actually humorous._

"I told them I saw Ed run away from the scene and went to bed—"

"OBJECTION!"

Felix stared at Lily. "I've heard enough. Your testimony is so full of holes and contradictions."

The judge stared at Felix. "How so Mr. Wright?"

"First, we'll go back to her first statements. She stated that she didn't want to go out in the dark because a murder had just happened and the culprit was out there."

The judge nodded his head. "Yes. I would be scared too."

"Yet, I want to know is how she knew a murder had occurred at the time when she supposedly didn't check on the victim. Also, if I knew a murderer was outside in the darkness, the last place I'd be is outside enjoying the air!"

Lily stared at Felix, anger showing on her face. "What are you suggesting?"

"That you're either lying, or not telling the whole truth!"

The judge banged his gavel. "What Mr. Wright is saying makes sense. Your testimony has been all over the place, with several unnatural occurrences."

Felix nodded. "I'm not finished either. I would doubt that after seeing the police, that you would just go to bed right after talking with them. Human curiosity would have gotten to you, much less the noise that they would have made. It would have been difficult to just fall asleep. Secondly, why did the police show up so soon afterwards? How did they know a murder had taken place?"

Moore Payne cleared his throat. "Your Honor, if I may?"

"Go ahead Mr. Payne."

"The police were informed by a male caller that a murder had taken place. The voice sounded strangely like the defendant."

"OBJECTION! Then explain his muttering that he had to escape before anyone found out? I doubt he just called the police and decided to flee right after."

Payne nodded. "I would agree, but criminals have called the police on themselves, to make them look less suspicious. However, your questions do force me to call the officer in charge of the investigation to the stand."

Felix stared at Moore. _Should I end the cross-examination here? Should I question the officer?_

Taking a deep breath, Felix nodded. "On one condition will I end my cross-examination of the witness."

"What condition do you offer?"

"That I reserve the right to call her back to the stand at the time of my choosing. If not, I will continue my cross-examination."

Moore looked stunned. "Y-your Honor?"

The judge furrowed his forehead, deep in thought. After a few seconds, he banged his gavel. "The court accepts your condition Mr. Wright. Mr. Payne, you may call your witness after a fifteen minute recess."

"Yes, your Honor."

Felix let out a deep breath of air. _Despite how confident I sounded…my knees were shaking the entire time…_

The judge banged his gavel again. "Court is now in recess."

Felix and Phoenix walked out of the courtroom and into the defendant's lobby. Ed soon joined them.

Felix walked up to Ed. "Mr. Murphy, I realized while in the courtroom I never really heard your version of the events that unfolded that night. Did you flee the scene of the crime? Did you really call the police?"

Ed shook his head. "No, I didn't on both questions. I actually was arrested in the apartment complex, not far from Felicity's place. I'm sure the officer will confirm that once he's questioned."

"Did you notice any other men in the area at the time? Anyone who would have called the police?"

"Strangely, no, I didn't. The only person I saw was that freak girl over there standing at the stairs."

"So she was telling the truth in that regard…but how did she know?"

Phoenix cleared his throat. "In my experience, there's always a lot more than meets the eye for many witnesses. Some hold pasts that are darker than what they let on. However, I would bet a lot of money that our witness here did know a murder had occurred, but was too afraid to tell."

Felix turned to Phoenix. "Too afraid? Why?"

"That's up to you to figure out. I'm only here to mentor you through the trial."

Felix sighed. "Her testimony is making it hard for me to figure anything out…"

Felix started to stare at the ceiling. _Too afraid to say…unnatural acts…and we haven't even touch on the fact Ed's fingerprints were found on Felicity's body…what the heck is going on here? What exactly happened in that apartment?_

Felix looked back at Ed again. "Is there anything else you know that could help me? Anything you know about the officer or our witness?"

"The officer? No. Lily…more than I want to."

"What do you know?"

"Lily and Felicity were at one point…best friends in high school. I don't know what caused them to start hating each other…but I helped Felicity move into the apartment…and she was stunned to see Lily living in the same building. There's been tension building the entire time."

"Then…she would have a motive to commit a murder."

Ed shook his head. "As much as I would want to agree, I doubt it. Lily may hold a tough exterior, but she isn't the type to kill anyone, at least from the stories I heard from Felicity of when they were friends."

"Do you have any idea how your fingerprints got on her throat?'

"…."

Phoenix stared at Ed. _Psyche locks…he knows how…and he doesn't want to say…_

Felix again asked the same question. Ed finally sighed. "Yes…I do."

"How?"

"…I don't want to say."

"Ed, we're trying to save you. Any information will be vital in the courtroom."

Ed stared at Phoenix, then to Felix. "Fine…the reason why is—"

The bailiff opened the door to the courtroom rather loudly. "Mr. Wright, court is about to be in session again. You need to return to your desk immediately."

Felix turned to Ed before sighing. "I hope we can continue this discussion later…"

Turning away from Ed, Felix entered the courtroom. _I gained some important information…but…not as much as I would have wanted. Better use what I have to my advantage then and surprise that prosecutor._


	3. Chapter 3

The judge banged his gavel. "Court is now back in session. Mr. Payne, have you prepared the officer?"

"I have your honor. The Prosecution calls Patrick Lane to the stand."

A young officer stepped into the courtroom, looking around like a child at a carnival. The judge cleared his throat. "State your name and occupation for the court."

"I'm Patrick Lane. I am a detective for the police."

"You seem a bit…jumpy Mr. Lane. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no no no no. It's just my…um…it's my first time I've ever been called to a courtroom to testify. It's kind of like losing my courtroom virginity."

Felix had to hold back an impulse from face palming. The judge looked stunned. "I-I see…please…tell the court nothing else but your testimony."

Patrick saluted the judge. "As you wish sir!"

 _I have a feeling this will be one weird cross-examination…_

"The police received a phone call from a distressed man saying a woman had been murdered by her boyfriend. As soon as we reached the scene of the crime, we arrested the suspect, found a few key pieces of evidence as well as a witness, and reported back to the chief."

Felix sighed. _Not much new information other than the fact that the call stated that Ed specifically was the one who killed her._

The judge nodded. "Mr. Wright…please, begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, your honor."

"The police received a phone call from a distressed man saying a woman had been murdered by her boyfriend—"

"Hold it! Were you able to determine the identity of the caller?"

"No. We tried to locate the caller, but according to the tech officers, the call was made from a disposable cell phone that doesn't have a gps tracker on it. There was no way to determine who the caller is or where the call was made from."

"So there's a possibility that the call was made from a different location than the murder scene?"

"It's possible yes."

Felix nodded. "You may continue."

"As soon as we reached the scene of the crime, we arrested the suspect—"

"Hold it! Where exactly did you arrest the suspect?"

"Down the hallway from the scene of the crime. There's a hallway that goes into the building that connects the two sides of the building. He was on the other side leaning on the guardrail."

"Did he seem surprised to see you?"

"He did, though he was very cooperative and respectful. Helped us quite a bit by not making a scene."

"I see…please continue."

"We found a few key pieces of evidence as well as a witness, and reported back to the chief—"

"Hold it! What were the few key pieces of evidence and how were they discovered?"

"Articles of clothing belonging to the defendant, some slightly ripped and stretched, a completely torn up living room, like a struggle had just occurred, and the defendant's fingerprints were found all over the defendant's neck. Senior Forensic Expert Skye discovered the fingerprints herself, though she also did say that some of the fingerprints were smudged quite a bit."

"Do you know what may have smudged the fingerprints?"

"Two possibilities from what she said. One, the struggle caused the smudging. Two, a smooth surface may have contacted the neck and caused the smudging."

"A smooth surface? Like a glove?"

"Yes, a glove would be a likely item."

Moore cleared his throat. "It is because of these fingerprints that prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that the defendant committed the crime. Bruising appeared underneath the areas where the fingerprints were most pronounced. Only immense force could have caused those bruises."

Felix closed his eyes. _Okay…some key information was revealed here. I'm now sure of that fact that Ed DID put his hands around the victim's neck at some point. To compound this, he didn't want to reveal to anyone, including me, that he had. But…_

"OBJECTION!"

Felix slammed on the desk. "Your honor, the fingerprints have nothing to do with the case!"

The whole court looked confused, except for Phoenix, who smirked. _Finally figured it out huh?_

The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright, the fingerprints are a key part of the prosecution's case. You had better have some solid evidence proving your point."

"The evidence isn't a physical thing, your honor. It's the testimony that's the evidence."

"Testimony? How so?"

Patrick quickly nodded. "Yeah, how did I say that the fingerprints aren't a part of the case?"

Felix nodded. "I'll tell you. I won't deny the fact that Ed's fingerprints are on there. In fact, those fingerprints are the key to his salvation too. It wasn't until the end of the recess when my client gained the courage to tell me how the fingerprints got there, but wasn't able to tell me due to the court about to be back in session, but I figured it out. Ed…the reason you didn't want to tell me is the fact that a crime besides a murder had been committed that night…by you."

Ed stared at Felix. "At some point in the night, you and the victim had an argument. In anger and frustration, you reached out and forcefully grabbed her neck. Is that correct?"

Ed looked to the ground. "…it is. It's something I still regret even though she's gone…"

Moore Payne smirked. "All your doing Mr. Wright is digging your client's grave."

"No I'm not. It's the opposite in fact. Ed nearly immediately regrets what he's done and releases his grip. Ashamed, he quickly leaves the apartment to cool off and get his head back together so to speak. Am I correct again?"

"Yes, you are."

The judge banged his gavel. "How is this in any way saving your client Mr. Wright?"

"It's during this point when my client is away that the victim is murdered! Soon after my client left to cool off, the murderer sneaked into the apartment, killed the victim, and fled. The key here is the smudged fingerprints. It's obvious my client wasn't wearing gloves since his fingerprints are on her neck. However, the real killer did, causing the smudges!"

"OBJECTION! The real killer huh? Tell me, who is the real killer!"

The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright, who is the real killer?"

Felix closed his eyes. _Unnatural acts…too scared…those are the keys I need to break the case wide open!_

"I don't know."

"OBJECTION! Then why bring any of this up?!"

"I don't know…because the killer has yet to be mentioned by name in the trial. HOWEVER, there is someone here who does."

"Who?! Who knows?!"

"Your witness, Lily Evans."

"W-WHAT?!"

The crowd started to murmur before being silenced by the banging of the gavel. "Mr. Wright, can you prove that she knows who the killer is?"

"I can. I actually must apologize in a way to her. She told more truth than I had originally thought, but she intentionally changed some of the facts, and added some things too. She witnessed my client exiting the apartment. He was scared, angry, and confused. After all, he had just physically assaulted his girlfriend. However, instead of going down the stairs into the darkness, he went down that hallway to the other side. She then witnessed the killer entering the apartment. She waited at the stairs because the killer HAD in fact called the police. She knew the police were coming and wanted to make sure my client was arrested. She was an indirect part of the victim's murder!"

Moore Payne started breathing deeply. "Your honor, this is ridiculous! You can't possibly allow this sort of—"

"Overruled. Mr. Wright, am I understanding correctly that you want to use your right to call the witness back to the stand?"

"I am, your honor. She is the key to solving this whole case."

The judge nodded. "Very well. Mr. Payne, please bring back Ms. Evans to the stand."

Patrick looked saddened. "B-but what about me? Don't you need anything else from me?"

Felix furrowed his brow before nodding. "One last question."

Patrick immediately perked back up. "What do you want to know?"

"Where exactly was Ms. Evans when you arrived?"

"Outside, on the same floor as the crime scene in front of the hallway."

"Thank you. No more questions."

The judge banged his gavel. "The court calls Ms. Evans back to the stand."

Felix sighed. _This is it…this is the final battle. I can't back down here! I have to press on and find the truth of what happened that night!_


	4. Chapter 4

Lily was escorted back to the witness stand. The judge banged his gavel. "Ms. Evans, an interesting new theory has—"

"I know! I heard the entire trial old man! So you think I helped kill Felicity huh? You got any proof that I was in cahoots to kill her?"

"No, but I do want you to testify, truthfully, what happened. We already know you weren't at the bottom of the stairs, Ed had not in fact left the scene of the crime, and we know he had indeed touched the victim's neck that night. Time for you to tell us the truth! What really happened that night? What did you see?"

"You want to know what I really saw huh? Fine, I'll tell you!"

"That night, I heard a bunch of shouting coming from Felicity's apartment. Opening the door, I saw Ed leave the apartment, very angry I might add. I walked out of my apartment to see what was going on when I saw Ed come back, gloves covering his hands, as he walked back in. After a few minutes, Ed walked out and to the other side of the apartment building before the police arrived."

 _Something seems…off about this testimony. More unnatural actions maybe?_

The judge nodded his head. "Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Yes, your honor."

"That night, I heard a bunch of shouting coming from Felicity's apartment—"

"Hold it! Did you happen to hear what the argument was about?"

"A bit. Mainly they were arguing about Felicity spending too much time with another guy. I didn't try to listen to the details."

"But it was loud enough for you to go out of your way to check her apartment?"

"Yes, I'll admit it was pretty loud, and I did want to make sure she was okay."

"Why's that?"

"She was my friend of course. Who wouldn't want their friends to be safe?"

 _Wait…Ed told me that they were friends a long time ago, but since had a falling out…something to keep in mind as I continue with the cross-examination._

"You may proceed."

"Opening the door, I saw Ed leave the apartment, very angry I might add—"

"Hold it! How could you tell my client was angry?"

"The look on his face. The hatred that basically bubbled out of him. He muttered several things as he was leaving that would make sailors blush."

"How long was he gone for?"

"Oh, a few minutes."

"Is there some security footage that can prove this?"

"I don't know. I don't keep track of where cameras are or aren't."

Payne cleared his throat. "One of the first things investigators tried to obtain was security footage. However, earlier in the day, the security system was shut down for maintenance. All cameras were offline at the time."

 _Of all the days to be down for maintenance…_

"You may continue…"

"I walked out of my apartment to see what was going on when I saw Ed come back, gloves covering his hands, as he walked back in—"

"Hold it! What kind of gloves do you claim he was wearing?"

"Regular outside working gloves. Wasn't anything too fancy. You could probably buy the gloves at a nearby home improvement store. All I know is that he was in fact wearing gloves."

"…but that doesn't make any sense?"

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Why would my client go so far as to wear gloves if he were the murderer?"

"To cover his fingerprints of course."

"But his fingerprints were already on the victim. There would be no need to wear gloves ."

"OBJECTION!" Payne shook his head. "As you clearly said earlier, he had just assaulted his lover. He was confused and disoriented, and didn't think about the fact that his fingerprints were already on her when he went to finish the job!"

"OBJECTION! If he were that disoriented from only touching her neck for a couple seconds, how do you possibly think he would be mentally stable after killing her? His mind would break!"

"Mmmf…w-well…"

The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright does have a point. Why did he wear gloves?"

Ed cleared his throat. "I never wore gloves, your honor. I never even came back to the room. The police arrested me on the other side of the building, where I had been the entire time."

Lily glared at Ed. "You calling me a liar?"

Felix smiled. "You haven't really showed the court you are trustworthy."

The judge nodded again. "Indeed. Now, witness, continue with your testimony, but know that any more inconsistencies or unnatural acts will cause your testimony to be invalid, proving the defendant innocent."

Lily growled and shook her head in disgust. "Fine!"

"After a few minutes, Ed walked out and to the other side of the apartment building before the police arrived—"

"Hold it! Did you see who called the police? They clearly stated a male called them."

"No, I didn't. The only person I saw was Ed."

The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright, I have yet to see how any of this has helped your case."

Felix nodded. "I agree…to an extent, but the one question I'm after hasn't been asked yet. Lily…did anyone else enter the apartment during the time Ed was gone?"

"No! No one else entered the apartment!"

"Did anyone, under any circumstances, intimidate you to lie to the court?"

"No!"

The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright, your cross-examination of the witness has now—"

"OBJECTION!" Felix slammed on his desk. "Your honor, I request the prosecution present me with one more piece of evidence."

The judge looked stunned. "There's more evidence Mr. Payne?"

"That's news to me, your honor."

"Mr. Payne, has the investigative team given you a picture of the crime scene?"

"Yes they have."

"Have you presented the picture to the court?"

"N-no, I haven't."

"May you present the evidence to the court? If my hunch is correct, it may be key to the whole case."

"Very well. Your honor, the prosecution presents this picture of the crime scene as evidence."

The bailiff handed the photograph to Felix, who took a look at it.

The apartment was a complete mess, with broken glass all over the floor. Several articles of clothing were strewn about near the living room portion of the apartment, while the kitchen was relatively clean."

"Lily, may I ask you a question."

"What now?"

"Can you explain why you never mentioned anything about a struggle?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said you heard them shouting at each other, even through your apartment walls. I would assume that you would be able to hear the sounds of a struggle, glass breaking, and other noises accompanied by a fight for survival. So tell me, why didn't you mention it?"

Lily took a deep breath. "Why is that soooo important?"

"Because you just, in fact, proved me correct. Ed did not kill her."

The judge banged his gavel. "How does that prove anything?"

"It proves my client only grabbed her throat for a few seconds before leaving. There was no struggle, as the witness would have mentioned it. If she had heard yelling, she would have heard glass breaking, as you can see in this photograph."

The judge nodded. "I—I see. Witness, what do you have to say to this?"

Lily looked down before bursting out laughing. "I get it! I geeeet it! You're trying to always use my words against me Mr. Lawyer! Well, let me say this…this is ALL circumstantial evidence!"

"Circumstantial? How is—"

"You even said it yourself earlier! You have no physical evidence to prove your claim! No physical evidence means you have no way of proving your theory correct!"

"That's why—"

"You tried to twist my words? My testimony? Without physical proof, your case holds no ground."

The judge nodded. "She is correct. I can't under good conscience proclaim your client not guilty until you prove beyond a reasonable doubt that your theory is correct…with evidence."

Felix gulped. "Uh…the…um…"

Phoenix sighed. "Felix, remember what I told you from the day you started law school. Think outside the box. Don't think of what piece of evidence can prove your theory correct. Think about what evidence hasn't been examined closely yet and use that to continue the trial."

 _The evidence that hasn't been looked at closely yet?_

Felix's mind began to replay the entire trial, desperately trying to figure out what Phoenix was talking about."

The judge banged his gavel. "I hereby end the cross—"

"OBJECTION!" Felix slammed on the desk. "THE PHONE! Your honor, I request the court take a closer look at the phone call that alerted the police to the crime!"

"OBJECTION! There is nothing a simple phone call can do to prove your theory!"

"We don't know that for sure your honor. We have to look at every angle, at every piece of evidence before we declare the trial or the cross-examination over! Can you, under a good conscience, convict someone when all the evidence hasn't been thoroughly examined your honor?"

The judge furrowed his brow before banging his gavel. "I am declaring a twenty minute recess. Bailiff, go collect the recording from the police station and bring it here. After the recess, we will examine the call. If it yields nothing, I will give my verdict then. Am I understood Mr. Wright?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Then the court will now enter a twenty minute recess." The judge banged his gavel.

Felix nearly breathed out a sigh of relief before leaving the courtroom for the lobby. Phoenix was right behind him before clearing his throat. "You were all over the place in there."

"I know…it wasn't my best showing as a lawyer. I let the witness control the cross-examination and not me. I didn't ask the questions I wanted to ask, and it almost cost me and Ed dearly."

Ed had just arrived in the lobby. "But it didn't, not yet at least."

Felix turned to Ed before sighing. "I'm sorry…I should have been better in there. I was in such a groove during the first part of the trial, but after the recess…when Lily came back to the stand…I felt pressured…like I needed to finish things off right then and there."

Phoenix put his hand on Felix's shoulder. "I understand how you feel. I wasn't exactly the elite attorney during my first trial, and your aunt had to bail me out. Don't worry and relax. Remember, if you believe in your client until the very end, the truth will come out. I promise you that."

Felix took in a deep breath of air before nodding. "I understand. I guess I started losing sight of that…and I tried to force the truth out." Felix turned back to Ed. "I do warn you though, this is our last chance. If there's nothing in the call we can use, it's all over for us. Do you trust me to finish the job?"

Ed nodded. "I trusted you when I chose you to be my lawyer, and I still trust you now. Something WILL be there for you to use and prove me innocent. I know you will prove me innocent."

Felix nodded. "Alright…I'll be sure not to have your trust be misplaced." Felix turned to Phoenix. "Let's turn this case around shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

The judge banged his gavel, indicating the recess was over. "Court is back in session. Mr. Payne, do you have the recording of the call in question?"

"I do, your honor, though I have yet to hear it myself."

The judge nodded. "Very well. Bailiff, please start the recording for the whole court to hear."

Felix swallowed a wad of spit as he watched the bailiff set up the speakers. _Please! Please be something in there I can use!_

There was a loud crackle of sound before the audio began to play. "911 what is your emergency?"

A man's voice clearly penetrated the room. "Y-you've gotta send help! There's been a murder! You've gotta—"

"Calm down sir. We need you to calmly tell us what happened."

"I'm at this apartment complex on Ann and Simmons, I just witnessed a man kill his girlfriend! Strangled her to death! You've gotta get here before he can get away!"

"What does the man look like?"

"Mid-twenties, brown hair and eyes, about six feet tall. I believe his name is Ed."

"Is there anyone else nearby that also witnessed this?"

"No! There's no one nearby! Please, just send the police here now!"

There was an audible click as the call ended. The courtroom was silent as the bailiff turned off the speakers. Felix smiled. "Your honor, there's definitely a few things I'd like to discuss with the court, the most pressing issue being the last statement. 'There's no one nearby.' That's such an interesting statement, wouldn't you agree Mr. Payne?"

"Mmmf…I'll give you the fact that it does lead to some new questions, but none that prove your client is innocent."

The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright, what are you implying?"

"There's two major facts that are brought to light here. First, our lovable witness Ms. Evans was not at the scene of the crime, not even nearby according to the tape. Secondly, we can confirm this call was made at a different location, not at the apartment complex."

"How can you get the second fact?"

"You have to pay close attention to what the caller says. 'There's no one nearby.' If you take that sentence at face value, it implies that no one, not even the caller, is nearby."

"OBJECTION! Then how would he know a murder had taken place?! If he wasn't nearby, then he wouldn't have witnessed it!"

"Exactly! It's as I've been saying all along! This murder was planned! He knew a murder had taken place because he had planned it along with Ms. Evans! This is a first-degree murder!"

The crowd burst into chatter as the judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order! Mr. Wright, am I assuming correctly that you want to accuse Ms. Evans as being an accomplice?"

Felix nodded. "I am."

"Very well, Mr. Payne, please call Ms. Evans back—"

"ENOUGH!"

A loud cry echoed throughout the courtroom as Lily stormed back to the stand! "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF MURDER YOU FILTHY CRETIN! Felicity was my friend! I would never kill her or wish her harm!"

"'Was' is the key word here Ms. Evans." Felix coldly told Lily. "You were friends with her once upon a time, but you had a falling out with her. You were no longer friends during the time of the murder. In fact, there was a noticeable tension in the air with you two living in the same building."

"Gnk…"

Felix sighed. "Lily, in honor of your past friendship with her, please, tell the court what happened. If she truly was your friend as you said, doesn't she deserve this much?"

Lily turned away from Felix, a tear escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheek. "I wasn't lying when I said I was her friend, even then….though considering my actions no one will believe me."

"So you're willing to finally tell the truth?"

"….yeah, I am. You're correct for the most part…I did help plan her murder…though I had second thoughts at the end."

"Second thoughts?"

"I regretted the fact I had planned to have her killed. The plan was for me to not be in the same area during the time of her murder, have me be the one to discover the body and have a witness to frame her boyfriend. However, I started to second guess myself and my decision. Those doubts forced me to break from my planned position and check up on her. I didn't see Ed leave the apartment, I saw the killer leave, the deed already done. I didn't get there in time to save her, to call off her murder. The call was planned to be made during the murder, when I wasn't there. That's why the caller said no one was nearby, because no one was supposed to be."

"Who were the two others who you planned with to kill Felicity?"

"I don't know. I was only given their temporary contact information one day at a coffee shop, telling me to contact them if I needed to get rid of a problem…"

"And that problem was Felicity?"

Lily nodded. "I was jealous of her. She had her life together. She had a stable job, a loving family, and a boyfriend who cared for her. Meanwhile here I was, a bum who was bouncing from job to job, a family who abandoned me when I was five, and the only relationships I've been a part of have ended horribly. It was like she had everything I wanted, and she kept smacking me in the face with it. That's why I wanted her dead, so I didn't have to feel like I was such a loser at life…but in the end, all I did was prove that I did fail in life, and failed her."

The judge banged his gavel. "I think the police can handle the rest from here. We have a confession from the killer. Bailiff, take her to the holding cells in the courtroom while she waits to be transferred to the detention center."

The bailiff nodded and escorted Lily out of the courtroom. The judge cleared his throat. "Ed Murphy, this court finds you not guilty in the murder of your girlfriend, however that doesn't mean you'll be able to go home. You're still under arrest under a new charge, domestic violence."

"I understand, your honor. When the time comes, I'll plead guilty and pay the price for my crime. It's what Felicity would have wanted, and she would have stood with me the entire time. She always did say that we have to pay the price of our actions…"

The judge nodded and banged his gavel. "I assume you have no objections Mr. Payne?"

"Uhm…well….not exactly your—"

"Then court is adjourned!" The judge slammed his gavel one last time.

Felix breathed out a sigh of relief as he walked out of the courtroom. "You were right Dad…thinking outside the box saved my client."

Phoenix grinned. "It does have its advantages yes, but it's you though who should take the credit for this case. You figured out things on your own. You figured out what truly happened that night and presented it to the court, even if it meant your client would still be sent to prison."

"Yeah…but it was my job to prevent him from prison time. Didn't I fail in that regard? "

Ed's voice surprised Felix as he jumped a little. "No, you didn't."

Felix turned around and saw Felix being escorted by two guards. "Mr. Wright, I need to pay for my crime of laying my hands on Felicity. There's no denying what I did, and I need to pay the price for my actions."

"I see…well, I'm sure the court will be a bit more lenient considering you regret your actions."

Ed forced a grin on his face. "Yeah, I'm sure they will, but the big question still remains: who killed Felicity? Lily doesn't know, and she was the biggest lead we had."

Felix shook his head. "For now, we don't know. However, the police will again be investigating what happened and should come up with another suspect. We just have to be patient until then."

One of the guards started to usher Ed forward. "It seems I need to get moving. Mr. Wright, thank you for everything you've done."

Felix nodded. "It was my pleasure."

Ed started to walk away, being followed by the two guards as they lead him out of the defendant's lobby. Phoenix turned to Felix. "We should get going too. There's plenty of paperwork you'll have to fill out after this."

Felix groaned. "Why did you have to remind me? I was perfectly happy not thinking about it."

And so my first case came to a close, not exactly how I imagined it would turn out. The confession was unnaturally easy. Maybe Lily did feel a connection still with Felicity and out of guilt confessed. However, as questions about that case coursed through my mind, I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix breathed a huge sigh of relief as he signed his name for the last time. "Finally! The paperwork is done!"

Phoenix looked up from his desk as Felix leaned back in his chair. "You'll have to get used to this. Every case you'll take you'll have the same amount of paperwork."

Felix whimpered as he looked at Phoenix. "Please, spare my mind from this horror story. I don't think it can take the pain."

Phoenix chuckled. "You ready to go home? I just finished what I needed to do as well."

Felix nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure Mom and Carol would want to hear about what happened today."

They both stood up and walked out of the office. Phoenix locked up behind them after they left the office. Twenty minutes later, they arrived at a single-story house. Getting out of the car, Felix followed Phoenix to the front door. Phoenix unlocked the door and walked into the house. "We're back!" Phoenix called out as Felix followed close behind him.

Maya peeked around the corner. "Nick! Felix! Welcome back! You're just in time for dinner!"

Maya ran up to Phoenix and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then walked over to Felix and hugged him tight. "So how did the trial go? Did you win?" She asked Felix and she stepped back.

Felix nodded. "Yeah, he was found not guilty for murder, but in order to get that verdict, he had to confess to another crime, domestic violence. He'll be put into prison but for not as long as he would have had he been guilty of murder."

Maya smiled and nodded. "At least you got to the truth of the matter. Anyways, Carol will be back in a minute. When she gets back, we'll eat."

Phoenix and Felix nodded as they walked towards the dining room table and sat at their respective chairs, Phoenix sitting at the head of the table while Felix was to the right of him. Felix tilted his head back and sighed loudly. "Have you ever had a case like mine?"

"Hmmm…not really. I've had a client who was actually guilty, and to make a long story short, he would rather have been found guilty than to be declared innocent, and I've had some truly whacky cases, but yours was unique. Yours was your very first case, had your ups and downs, and you found a portion of the truth in the end."

Felix sighed again and shook his head. "Something about this case keeps bugging me, mostly who really killed her and made that call."

Phoenix nodded. "That's understandable, however—"

The front door opened as Phoenix was speaking. "I'm home!"

Maya rushed out of the kitchen and to the living room. "Carol! How was training today?"

"Exhausting. How did you manage to get through all this stuff?"

Maya giggled. "You'll get used to it. Anyways, get ready for dinner. It's just about done, and your father and brother are already back."

Carol walked into the dining room and spotted the two of them. Felix watched as his sister's black hair bounced as she walked, nearly touching her shoulders. She was basically a clone of his mother. "Felix! How was your trial? Did you win?"

Felix sighed and nodded, explaining what had happened. Carol nodded, however since she wasn't the least bit interested in law, most of what Felix was talking about went right over her head. "Well, at least you won though right?"

Felix sighed again and nodded. "Yeah…I did."

"Then that's all that matters in the end. You won and found the truth that your client was innocent. Why get hung up on the small stuff?"

Felix chuckled. "It's quite obvious you'd never make it as a lawyer."

Phoenix laughed and shook his head. "On the contrary, I think she'd make a name for herself in law, as a prosecutor however."

Phoenix closed his eyes and chuckled. "I can see it now, my two children going at it in court just like they did when they were younger, each trying to outdo the other, presenting evidence more elaborately each time in order to one up the other."

Felix and Carol rolled their eyes in unison as Carol sat down next to Felix. Maya came rushing in from the kitchen carrying a pot. "Since it was Felix's first case, I decided I'd make his favorite: beef stew!"

Felix shook his head. "Mom, I'm not four anymore, I like other food now even more than beef stew."

Maya shook her head. "Liar. The last time we had this you ate over half the pot yourself. I still have yet to see you eat that much for any other food."

Felix tried to make a comeback but couldn't think of one. Resigning to his defeat, he reached forward and got himself a serving of stew. Maya turned to Phoenix. "So, Nick, from a professional point of view, how did Felix do?"

"Average I'd say. He had his bright spots but also some forgettable moments. He'll shape up though to be a good lawyer someday."

And so the dinner conversation continued, with the two main topics being Felix's trial and Carol's training to be the next master of the Kurain channeling technique.

That night, as Felix lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, he heard his phone vibrating from the desk. Slowly sitting up, he walked over to it and looked at the screen. "Just a random number. Guess I'll answer." Tapping the screen, he lifted the phone to his ear. "Felix Wright speaking."

"So, you're Felix Wright, the son of the famed Phoenix Wright."

"Yes…who's this?"

"A friend, Felix, one of the few you'll need in the weeks to come."

"What do you mean?"

"You have no idea what you have unleashed with your trial today. You've angered some pretty…scary people."

"Who exactly did I anger?"

"The ones behind the murder. They're known mainly to law enforcement, and they keep them out of the news for fear of public hysteria, but they're there. They're known as the Twin Blades, a murder for hire group that resides here in Los Angeles. They're ruthless, bloodthirsty, and absolutely love to kill. In proving your client innocent today, you've angered them."

"How do you know this?"

"I have my sources, but knowing how I got this information is the least of your worries right now. They might let you go this once since you unknowingly stopped their plans once, but if you take on another case of theirs and win, I can't imagine what they would do to you."

"So essentially you want me to stop being an attorney and just cower in fear?"

"Of course not, actually I want he opposite. Your father is famous in the judicial community, and as his son, you'll have high expectations placed upon you, expectations that will shove you with some top cases. One of their murders is bound to show up sooner rather than later. Being a Wright, the news outlets will surely cover you, and as a result the Twin Blades. The public needs to know who they are so they can be stopped."

"Why does the public need to know? What good will that do?"

"The police have been infiltrated by some members of their group. They'll do everything they can to prevent any investigations from being fruitful, especially since only a few in law enforcement know of their existence. If the public knew, there'd be much more considerable pressure to find the true culprits and bring them to justice."

"So what do you want me to do about this?"

"Just do what you're already doing, taking cases. When you take a case of theirs, I'll contact you again."

The call ended as Felix looked at his phone. "Just who exactly was that?" Felix sighed and set his phone back on the desk and lay back down. His mind swarmed by thoughts of the trial and this mysterious phone call before his eyes closed, drifting off to a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Felix's eyes sprung open as the alarm went off, filling the room in a piercing noise. Groggily moving his arms to the side of the bed, he hit the snooze button and yawned. "I am definitely NOT a morning person…"

After making sure the alarm wouldn't go off again, Felix showered and got ready for the day. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. As he was drinking, Phoenix walked into the kitchen as well. "Good morning. Sleep okay last night?"

Felix gave Phoenix a sort of grunt. "I got about eight hours of sleep last night…yet I still feel so tired."

"Some people just aren't morning people. Anyways, I promised your mother I would go shopping with her today, so you'll be in charge of the office. If anything too big or drastic comes up, be sure to call me."

Felix nodded. "Okay, will do." The phone call from last night flashed through his mind. "Oh, wait, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Last night, before I went to bed, I got a phone call. It was from this man who knows who I am, but I don't know who he is. He claims that this group called the "Twin Blades" was behind Felicity's murder. It was their plan for Ed to be found guilty, and that by proving him innocent, I've upset them."

Phoenix was silent for a few moments before taking out his phone. He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. After a few seconds, whoever he called picked up. "This is Wright. My son here has something that would be of interest to you." After a few seconds, Phoenix nodded. "Just meet him at the office. He's leaving soon anyways so it'll be easier to talk with him there." Another few seconds pass. "Okay, thanks."

Phoenix ended the call and looked at Felix. "Looks like your old friend Gumshoe will be visiting you in an hour. Might want to make it to the office before then. He'll be very interested about what happened."

Felix sighed. "Oh boy…I haven't talked with Gumshoe for a few years now."

Phoenix laughed. "You should be fine. You two used to play every day when you were little."

Phoenix turned and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing, and I won't get your mother worried by telling her about this. Let me know how your meeting with Gumshoe goes."

With that, Phoenix left the kitchen. Felix quickly gulped down his glass of orange juice and rinsed out the glass. After brushing his teeth, Felix grabbed his briefcase and walked out the door. After getting a ride, Felix made it back to the office. Once inside, he sat at his desk and sighed. "Just what have I gotten myself into?"

Felix began to organize files from Phoenix's previous trials. After making sure it was to his liking, Felix pulled the paperwork from his previous trial and lay them on his desk. As he was reading through the paperwork and transcript for the trial, he heard the door to the office open. Standing up, Felix walked to the entrance, seeing Rick Gumshoe. "Been a while Rick." Felix said as he looked at Gumshoe.

"Yeah it has Wright. Two years?"

"Closer to three."

Rick Gumshoe, the son of Dick and Maggey Gumshoe, and he was my childhood friend. His father retired from being a detective a few years ago, and Rick immediately took his place as chief detective. Where as Dick Gumshoe was a goofball and clumsy, Rick was strict and orderly. It's no wonder he became the newest superstar of the police.

"So, your father told me you got yourself in the crosshairs of the 'Twin Blades' huh?"

Felix nodded. "According to a mystery caller. I got the call from him late last night as I was about to go to bed. He told me that they were behind the murder of Felicity Vargas. It was their plan for Ed to be declared guilty, and by me proving him innocent, I ended foiled their plan and angered them."

Rick sighed. "If that's true you picked the wrong people to make enemies of. They aren't known to show mercy, and their murders are usually…quite graphic. They're a lot bigger than just a small gang, but not as big or organized as the mafia of days past. They are deathly loyal to their clients and will do anything to prevent their clients from being convicted, that 'witness' of yours yesterday."

"How is she doing by the way?"

"She's telling us a lot about what happened, but to most detectives, she hired just a random assassin. Not too surprising though since only a few even know they exist."

"How many murders are they usually responsible of per year?"

"You're going into the hundreds, some just cheap jobs like your case yesterday, others more expensive. Remember Senator Lane's murder a year ago?"

"Yeah, I do. It was on the news for weeks afterwards."

"That's one of their high-profile killings. My boss figured out the signs they were responsible, and after a little digging, we are able to determine without a doubt that the 'Twin Blades' killed the senator. To be honest, I had a feeling your case yesterday had a connection to them, but we didn't have any concrete proof."

"So that's why you went and met with me in person?"

"Yes, in fact you're our best lead we have of bringing them down. If you're on their radar, and you have someone with information about them contacting you, we can use you to bring them down."

Felix sighed. "Let me guess, you're putting a target on my back, and when someone comes to shoot the target, you'll be there to stop them and follow the trail?"

"Exactly. This is the best chance we have to catch them. My supervisor wants to create a task force dedicated to this. I'll be the one heading it up, so rest assured I won't let anything happen to you, if you agree of course."

Felix looked away and to his office. After a few seconds, he turned back to Rick. "If I do this, just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Leave my father and family out of this. I don't want them to have anything to do with this."

Rick nodded. "I promise. Not even your father will be a part of this."

Felix nodded. "Alright, then I agree."


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Felix was again sitting in his office, his Father sitting in his own when the phone rang. Felix answered it. "Wright Anything Agency, Felix Wright speaking."

"Felix, this is Rick. It seems I already have a case for you to take that involves the 'blades.'"

"Well that was fast, what happened?"

"A fellow defense attorney was murdered, his assistant, Lacy Hall, has been charged officially by the prosecutors office for murder, despite my strong objections to it. It seems Melinda doesn't see eye to eye with me."

"Melinda? Melinda Edgeworth?"

"Yep." Rick chuckled. "Seems like the gang is back together again, though we all have our own interests in this."

Felix chuckled as well. "That's common among childhood friends right? One day you're best of friends, the next you fall off the face of the earth, followed by a dramatic and emotional reunion. I doubt she'll get emotional though, unless you count anger."

Rick smirked. "Anyways, I'd like for you to visit Lacy at the detention center. She's currently considering her options with a lawyer, but I'm sure a visit from a Wright will help her make the right choice."

Felix nodded to himself. "Alright, sounds good. I'll call you after I talk with her."

Felix ended the phone call and grabbed his briefcase. "I'm going to meet a potential client." He shouted out Phoenix before he left."

"Okay, let me know how it goes."

"Will do."

Felix waved down a taxi and rode to the detention center. As he walked into the visitor's lobby, the guard in the lobby waved him over. "You're Felix Wright, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

He motioned Felix to follow him into the back. He led Phoenix to a visitor's room. "Sit right here. We'll bring you your client shortly."

Felix nodded as he sat down on the chair, taking a quick glance around the room. _This is actually my first time here by myself._

The door from behind the glass opened, revealing a blonde hair, blue eyed woman being ushered into the room. She glanced at Felix as she sat down on the chair facing him. Felix grabbed the phone and put the phone to his ear. "I assume you're Lacy Hall?"

She nodded. "I am. You're Felix Wright?"

Felix nodded. "I am."

Lacy sighed. "To be honest, I was hoping your father would be the one to represent me."

Felix chuckled. "My first client told me the same thing when I first met him. Not to worry, I'll prove your innocence. Can you tell me what happened?"

Lacy nodded. "I was helping my boss, Lewis Heffer, until late last night organizing files. We had just been broken into and was trying to set everything back up. Around eleven last night, he told me I should go home, that we'd finish what we were doing in the morning. I agreed and left before him. However, when I got into the office early this morning, I found that the door was wide open. I walked inside and saw that the files had again been thrown all over the place, except this time I saw Lewis lying on the ground. I thought he was unconscious at first and tried to shake him awake. When I moved my hands back, I noticed they were covered in blood. Shocked, I looked around and spotted a bloody knife next to a filing cabinet. I was in shock as I reached out and grabbed the knife. As my mind finally began to clear, I dropped the knife and immediately called the police. They arrested me a few moments after they arrived."

Felix nodded. "I see…I assume they arrested you because of your bloody hands and fingerprints on the knife?"

She nodded. "That was the initial reason, yes. However, over the course of the past few hours, they've added some more evidence that 'proves' I'm the killer. A detective, Rick I believe, told me he could get me a lawyer to prove my innocence. He told me it was a Felix Wright who he would get. I tried to correct him, saying 'You meant Phoenix Wright, right?' But he told me it was Felix, his son. I still agreed, seeing that your father did mentor you."

Felix slightly nodded. "Yeah, he did mentor me, helped me in my first case too. I'm confident in my abilities though."

Lacy grinned slightly. "That's…good to hear. So I assume you're taking my case?"

Felix nodded. "Yeah, I am. There's something deeper than what meets the eye with this case. I plan on finding the complete truth to your case, which I believe is your innocence."

Lacy breathed out a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear…the only other person who told me they believe I'm innocent is that detective. I really do appreciate you taking my case."

Felix grinned. "It's my pleasure. Anyways, I should get started with my investigation. When does the trial begin?"

"Tomorrow, from what I've been told."

Felix sighed. "Great, not much time. I'll visit you later tonight when I finish my investigation."

Lacy nodded. "I look forward to it."

Felix stood up and walked out of the visitor's room. As he left the detention center, he sighed. "Again, my client wanted my father instead of me." Felix shook his head. "No, I shouldn't think about that. I should get to Heffer's office and get as much information I can get."

Felix waved down another taxi and told the driver where to go. After several minutes, the taxi arrived. Getting out, Felix walked over to the crime scene tape. An officer noticed him and walked over to him. "This is an active crime scene. I must ask you to leave."

Felix shook his head. "My name is Felix Wright. I'm here on the behalf of my client Lacy Hall. I'm her attorney and need to conduct my own investigation."

The officer nodded and lifted the tape for Felix. "Sorry for the misunderstanding Mr. Wright. We were only just informed of this a few moments ago."

Felix nodded. "That's quite alright. It is only my second case after all. I'd be shocked if you did know who I was."

The officer led him into the office. "Here's the crime scene. As you can see from how messy it looks, there was definitely a struggle."

"Perhaps…but judging from what my client told me earlier, that may not be the case."

"She's talking about the break-in, right?"

Felix gave a slight nod. "Yes. It is possible the murderer did all of this after the fact."

"Maybe, but I doubt it. There are traces of blood on several folders and documents, suggesting that there was a struggle. Two sets of DNA have been recovered and have been given to the forensics team for analysis."

"If we assume that one set of DNA is from the victim, then the second is probably the culprit, correct?"

"We believe so."

"I see." _If the DNA turns out to be from Lacy…this could prove difficult._

Felix walked over to a relatively clean corner of the office. "Has there been an autopsy yet?"

"The autopsy is underway as we speak. We'll have the results in a few hours. They'll email you the results and give you a physical copy tomorrow during the trial."

"Alright." Felix began to stare at some of the documents on the floor, being careful not to touch them. "These documents, what are these?"

"Records of previous cases, clients, stuff like that. Financial records for the firm have also been recovered. Seems like they were in the middle of some financial trouble. The victim was over a hundred thousand dollars in debt."

"How did he get into that much debt?"

"Gambling mainly. He's been known to drive up to Vegas and gamble away his money in hopes of hitting it big. Instead, he can barely pay the rent for the building. Lacy hadn't been paid yet this month."

"Seriously? It's already the twenty second of the month. You're telling me she has waited three weeks for her pay?"

"Five weeks actually. The last time she was paid was the second week of last month. That could be a reason why she was driven to murder. Have to have money in order to live."

"I don't think so. After all, there's plenty of other firms who could use a person like her. She could have easily switched jobs…yet why didn't she?"

The officer shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows. Anyways, we do know the murder weapon. It's a small knife primarily used to open sealed envelopes. The victim was stabbed multiple times with it, though no fingerprints could be recovered."

"So, the killer was wearing gloves then…I see."

Felix again looked at the documents on the floor. "These documents, they refer to a Mr. Addler several times. Could there be a link to him and the murder?"

The officer again shrugged. "I don't know, I'm only assigned to keep guard of the crime scene until Ms. Edgeworth shows up."

A cool, calm voice reverberated throughout the room. "And I have just arrived officer. You are dismissed."

Felix turned and saw Melinda standing in front of the entrance, her black hair touching her shoulders as her eyes seemed to pierce through Felix. The officer saluted Melinda and left the building. Felix cleared his throat. "Been a while Melinda, though I'm sure this reunion was to be expected, given our career paths."

"Indeed, though to be honest I didn't quite expect to see you again this soon. I read about your first case. Quite fortunate that your client was willing to have his attorney give him up for a crime in order to protect him from another."

Felix smirked. "Well, given the circumstances, I think he'd rather take a domestic violence charge over a murder. But…I do have a question for you. Why did you charge my client with murder? Rick seems to think that there's an entirely different organization behind it."

Melinda sighed and stared out the window. "I'm not the way my father was in the past you know. I don't just prosecute people and try to get them convicted just to keep a perfect record, or because I enjoy it. I don't prosecute a case unless I'm certain the accused is responsible for the crime they're accused of. Let me ask you this, do you know the relationship your client and the victim had?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, the victim was her ex's father. Her ex seemed to be the…abusive type, and as such has been imprisoned. Now, why work for the father of the person who beat you? Who basically made life a living hell? I'll tell you, revenge. She couldn't get revenge on her ex since he's in prison, so his father would have to do."

Melinda sighed. "I'll even give you a sneak peek as to what I'll present during the trial tomorrow. We've contacted her cellphone carrier about texts and calls she's made over the course of the past month. In some of them, she's texted an unknown person how much she detests the victim. That, coupled with the fact she hasn't been paid for over a month, doesn't that seem suspicious to you?"

"It's…definitely suspicious, however, people have done things for reasons we can't possibly even imagine."

"True, though I doubt this is the case this time." Melinda turned back to Felix. "To be honest, I want to agree with Rick. I want to believe another organization is behind this. However, after reviewing the evidence we have so far, I just cannot agree, and I cannot under good conscience turn a blind eye. I know you'll give it your best tomorrow. However…"

Her eyes again pierced through Phoenix. "I'll do everything I can legally do to prove she's the killer, and by the end of the trial, you'll be agreeing with me."


	9. Chapter 9

Phoenix stared across the glass, looking at a visibly tired Lacy. "And that's what I've managed to discover so far."

Lacy slowly nodded. "I…see…" She sighed. "And I bet you think I'm guilty too…after learning about…"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, I don't. To be honest, I believe you're being set up. However…it would be wise if you told me exactly why you were working for your ex's father. I do admit it'll seem weird, suspicious even, to a judge."

Lacy nodded. "Alright, I was working for him because I was worried for him."

"You were worried for him? Did you get feelings for him or—"

"NO! I'm not that kind of woman! I was worried for him because his son had been put into prison. His reputation in the legal world had hit rock bottom. He wasn't receiving many clients, and the ones he did get were state assigned defendants. I noticed this earlier and wanted to help. After all, it was his son who was abusive, not him. He was actually asked by his son to represent him in court, but he refused. I wanted to help him in any way I could."

"So working for him, even without much pay, was what you thought of?"

Lacy nodded. "Yeah, that's right. I know from the outside it looks suspicious, even you thought I was there for more than just a…working relationship. However, that's the best I could think of. Please…you need to believe me…"

Felix felt a bit of sympathy for Lacy as she looked down. _I may not be an expert at determining people's emotions or if they're lying to me…but she seems genuine._

Felix smiled. "I do believe you, even if no one else does."

Lacy raised her head and looked at Felix as he continued. "I'm your attorney. I've the one representing you in court. What kind of lawyer would I be if I didn't believe my own client?" Felix made eye contact with Lacy. "I WILL prove you innocent! Just leave it to me!"

Lacy started to tear up as she slowly nodded. "I—t-thank you…Mr. Wright…" She wiped her eyes. "You have no idea what it feels like to actually have someone believe you…when it seems like everyone else thinks you're lying."

Felix grinned. "I should get going though. I already had to pull some strings to be able to visit you this late at night. I'm sure they're not exactly pleased it's taken this long."

Lacy nodded. "I understand." She tried her best to smile. "Good luck Mr. Wright!"

Felix grinned again and put the phone back on the receiver. As he left the detention center, he looked up at the night sky, a few stars still visible even with all the lights around him. "I need to win this case…I won't let her pay for a crime she didn't commit."

Rick was sitting at his desk in his office, staring at an open folder in front of him. Another detective walked passed his office. "You're still here Gumshoe?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I am. There's something here that's bothering me."

The detective entered the office and looked over his shoulder, also looking at the folder. "Lacy Hall? Isn't she the one who killed her employer?"

"Allegedly killed her employer. The trial starts tomorrow, and we have no idea how that trial will go."

The detective sighed. "Even with a Wright defending her in court, he's just a rookie. He's with the big boys now, and he's nowhere near as good of a lawyer as his father. With all this concrete evidence proving Lacy was the killer, she's as good as guilty."

Rick shook his head. "No…she's not. The evidence was way too easy and open to collect. Lacy was an assistant to an attorney. She knows what the police look for when collecting evidence. She wouldn't let a boatload of evidence connecting her to the crime behind." Rick sighed. "I believe she's being set up, and I'm sure Felix will prove it in court." He turned back to look at the detective. "He's a better lawyer than what you give him credit for."

The detective chuckled. "You're just like your father sometimes, naïve and gullible. Fine then, wrack your brain around something that doesn't even matter. I'm not in charge of what you do with your time."

The detective left Rick's office, leaving him alone with the open folder. He sighed and turned back to the open folder. "I get why you were set up, however…why was your employer a target for their group? What did he do to get a hit placed on him?" Rick shook his head. "I guess I'll find out more tomorrow during the trial." He chuckled. "It'll be the first time Felix will cross-examine me huh? Can't say I saw this coming when we were kids."

Melinda looked at her notes for the upcoming trial, her brow furrowed. She took another sip of her coffee that she brewed just a few minutes ago and focused again on her notes. A knock on the door to her office caused her to jump a bit in surprise. "You're still here Melinda?"

She looked at the door and spotted a familiar face. She smiled. "Yeah, I am. Just trying to make sure I have my notes all set up and ready to go for the trial tomorrow."

"You should be going home and getting some rest. I don't want my daughter to be getting poor habits I had when I was your age."

Melinda laughed. "I'm not like you Dad. I know when I need to sleep, and right now, I'm wide awake."

Miles looked at the cup of coffee. "And you drinking coffee has nothing to do with your lack of tiredness?"

Melinda chuckled. "Maybe, but this trial is important in more ways than one. I'm going to be facing off with Felix for the first time. I need to be at my best if I want to win against him."

"I see." Miles started to laugh. "I remember you two would always get into arguments over the smallest things. You each wanted to beat each other so badly. I guess nothing's changed since then."

Melinda smiled and laughed. "No, it hasn't, but I also believe that his client is guilty. I'm hoping I can bring some sense into him about what clients he picks."

Miles sighed. "He's a Wright, Melinda. Wrights don't really think about what clients they get. They don't pass judgments immediately. If they're guilty, the truth will be found out. If they're innocent, again the truth will be found out. You'll have to accept the truth no matter what side you're on initially. Never forget: the purpose of prosecutors and defense attorneys are to find the truth in any trial."

Melinda nodded. "Yeah…I know Dad. I promise that whatever the truth is, I will accept it, even if I'm wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

Felix awoke earlier than expected, before the sun had even begun to rise. Yawning, he sat up and looked at the clock. "Only four in the morning…" He sleepily dragged his legs off the bed and hung them over the side. "I should probably get up and look at the notes before the trial begins…"

As he stood up, he stretched and walked over to the desk in his room. Turning on his lamp, he sat down on the chair and opened the folder that contained all the trial notes. As he was looking over the notes, he heard his phone ring. "This is Felix."

"Wright, I hear you've taken the Lacy Hall case. Is that correct?"

 _It's the same caller as before…_ "Yeah, I did. I assume since you're calling the case really is a part of the 'Blades'?"

"That is correct. However, this one isn't going to be as straightforward as last time, nor will it be as easy. The 'witnesses' will already be pawns of them, and will do anything to keep themselves from an…untimely death."

"So in other words, even if I catch them in a lie, they won't be willing to admit it and will instead keep fighting?"

"You are again correct, and they've already been spoon-fed credible lies. In order to break through this barrier, you have to use something else to your advantage: Lacy's connection with the victim."

"I heard from Lacy that she worked at the agency because she was worried about him. Her ex, his son, had been put into prison. On top of that, his credibility in the legal world had been slipping, not really getting any clients. That's why she stayed even without getting paid."

"That's exactly what you should be using. That connection right there is the key to the entire case. I have to disconnect before anyone grows suspicious. Focus on that throughout the trial, and you will win, even with all the witnesses being against you."

The line went dead as Felix sighed, putting his phone down. _Focus on the connection huh? But what else can there be that can get me a not-guilty verdict?_

"Sounds like you've gotten yourself into quite the predicament."

Felix turned around and saw Phoenix standing in the doorway. "I was on my way to make sure you were up preparing for the case when I heard you talking on the phone."

Felix looked away and nodded. "Yeah, there's a lot more to this case than meets the eye, and I want to find the truth behind it all. The problem is, this case would test even you, much less a rookie attorney like me. I'm just not sure if I can win this trial or not, especially with Melinda being the prosecutor."

Phoenix chuckled. "Then think of it as a challenge to be overcome. You loved to do puzzles as a kid, the harder the better. You loved the challenge of solving them. Use this to your advantage, and remember, think outside the box. Don't limit yourself to linear questions, but the whole picture."

Phoenix walked away from the room, leaving Felix alone with his thoughts. _Look at the whole picture…_

Phoenix walked back to the bed where Maya was still sleeping, as he got back in and under the covers, he heard her groan. "Nick, where were you?"

"Oh, you were up? Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you."

"That's alright…but…where were you?"

"Had to make sure Felix was up and ready for the trial. This is the first time he's not going to have me there with him in the courtroom, so I figured I'd give him some advice. From the looks of it, he's gotten himself a pretty…complicated case."

"I see…" Maya mumbled as she rolled over, facing away from Phoenix. "I hope he does well…" She said as she drifted back off to sleep. Phoenix smiled at Maya and stared at the ceiling. _To be honest with myself, I would have wanted to go with Felix myself, helping him along with this case. However, he needs to overcome this obstacle by himself. If not, he'll never be a great attorney._

Felix walked into the defendant's lobby, now wide awake, and sat down on a bench. Opening his briefcase, he gave his notes one last quick read. _Okay, I'm as prepared as I'm ever going to be. Now, I just have to wait to see how much information Melinda has that she'll present in the trial._

Felix felt his stomach turn in knots as he put the notes back in his briefcase. _It's alright, I've been through a trial before, so I know what I'm getting myself into…everything will be alright._ He thought to himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

He heard the door to the lobby open, seeing a guard usher Lacy into the room. She immediately spotted Felix and grinned slightly. "Good morning Mr. Wright."

"G-good morning Lacy. Did you manage to sleep well last night?"

Lacy shrugged. "As great as any person would considering the circumstances. What about you?"

Felix nodded. "Yeah, I did. I've gone over your case file multiple times so I'm familiar with the background and basic facts about it. Now we just have to wait for what Melinda presents in court."

"Melinda?"

"Oh, that's right you don't know. Melinda Edgeworth is your prosecutor, and a childhood friend of mine. She's not going to be lenient when prosecuting. The fact she's taken your case also shows she firmly believes you're guilty."

"Oh…I see…"

Lacy looked a bit dejected. Felix put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, she may be a good prosecutor, but I'm a better defense attorney. I promise you I'll find the truth behind this and get you a not-guilty verdict."

Lacy forced a smile. "Thanks…Mr. Wright."

As Felix sat back down on the bench, he had to try to collect his thoughts. _Why did I just say that? Melinda is obviously better than me right now, more experienced too. No, I have to maintain confidence in myself, for my client's sake._

As he made sure his briefcase was locked and secured, he heard the door to the courtroom open. "Mr. Wright, the trial is about to start. Please make your way into the courtroom."

Felix nodded and turned back to Lacy. "Don't worry, by the end of the day, you'll be a free woman again."

Lacy smiled and nodded. "I'm counting on you. Good luck."

Felix walked into the courtroom and to the defense attorney's desk. Setting his briefcase down, he looked across the room, spotting Melinda across from him. Before he could do anything else, he spotted the judge walk into the room and sit down. _Alright, here we go!_


	11. Chapter 11

The judge banged his gavel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Lacy Hall."

Melinda crossed her arms. "The prosecution is ready, your honor."

Felix nodded. "The defense is ready, your honor."

The judge nodded his head and looked at Melinda. "Prosecutor Edgeworth, your opening statement please."

Melinda cleared her throat. "Yesterday morning, the police received a phone call from the defendant, Lacy Hall, saying she discovered her employer's body, Lewis Heffer, dean on the ground, stabbed eight times. When the police arrived at the scene, they saw the defendant, hands bloodied, standing in front of the building. After a brief search of the office, we discovered several pieces of evidence that point to her being the culprit."

The judge nodded. "You may begin to present your evidence."

"First, I'd like to present the autopsy report. I received this just this morning. Mr. Wright, I would recommend you at least peruse the report."

Felix sighed. _I was already going to do that Melinda._

The bailiff handed Felix his copy of the autopsy report. _Just as she said, he was stabbed eight times, and the approximate time of death was…midnight, but…he lived for a few minutes after the last stab wound. Maybe he did something to show who the real killer is?_

Melinda took out a large knife. "This is the murder weapon. There is still blood spattered across the blade, and the victim's fingerprints are on the handle."

The judge nodded. "The court accepts this as evidence."

"Next, I would like to present some emails sent from the victim's email, telling a close friend of his that he was suspicious of Lacy's motives for staying with him, despite being without pay."

The judge looked shocked. "You mean she wasn't getting paid for the work she was performing?"

Melinda shook her head. "No, she wasn't. She hadn't been paid in over a month. Makes you wonder how she was able to live without any money coming in."

"OBJECTION!" Felix glared at Melinda. "Ms. Edgeworth, this is the presenting evidence portion of the trial, not the time to inject your own theories or questions. Solid evidence only."

The judge banged his gavel. "Objection sustained. Please stick with just the evidence Ms. Edgeworth."

Melinda nodded. "I will. I apologize for straying off course. Anyways, the contents of the emails have been printed out. I have prepared copies for both the defense and yourself, your honor."

The bailiff handed the judge and Felix their copies of the emails. Felix quickly looked at the paper and started reading.

"Hey Laddie, just had a potential client call, first one in months. I'm about to leave and go meet with her in a few minutes. Hopefully I'll get some money to actually pay Lacy. It's a wonder why she still is with me considering what happened. Anyways, let me know how things are going between you and Heather. Hope to hear from you soon."

"Hey, glad to see you and Heather are beginning to work things out. Anyways, I didn't get the client. After she learned about what happened, she refused and would rather have a state-appointed attorney. Lacy says that's alright, that we'll just have to wait for another client, but that was the first call in a month. Wondering how I'm going to even keep up with rent on the building, much less her pay."

Felix looked at the next email, which was sent a week later. "I'm really starting to question Lacy's reasons for staying here with me. She still hasn't been paid, and I know she doesn't have enough saved up to last this long, yet you wouldn't be able to tell considering she still looks she's well off. Maybe she has a sugar daddy as they call it?"

"I'm considering firing Lacy. She's asked me questions about how I run things at the office and about the office finances. I can't trust her anymore, even considering the circumstances. Don't know how she'll take being fired. I'll email you afterwards."

Felix sighed as he finished reading the last email. _Here he was, being suspicious of perhaps one of the two people who were there for him. However, I also did wonder how Lacy managed to survive that long without getting paid._

The judge had also finished reading the emails and set the papers down. "Ms. Edgeworth, throughout the correspondence with this 'Laddie' it was mentioned a few times about the past and a certain incident. What was the incident?"

"Glad you brought that up. You see, the defendant and the victim had known each other for months before she was hired. Her ex-boyfriend was the victim's son. He was sent to prison for domestic violence and abuse. That caused the victim's legal career to tank, causing the money shortage."

"I see. The court accepts these emails as evidence."

Felix quickly perused the emails once again. _Something seems…different though as the emails went on. It's not like they were written by a different person, but something is definitely different. I just can't think of what it is._

"Next, my evidence is witness testimony, but I would want to have the detective in charge testify about the investigation first."

The judge nodded. "Very well, you may call the detective to testify."

"The prosecution calls Rick Gumshoe to the stand."

Rick entered the courtroom and up to the witness stand. "Name and occupation."

"Rick Gumshoe. I'm a detective down at the police station."

"Mr. Gumshoe, please tell the court only the facts about what you discovered at the crime scene when you arrived."

Rick nodded. "Alright."

"We received a call saying that a murder had occurred and rushed straight over. When we arrived, the defendant was waiting for us outside, her hands dripping blood. When we entered, we saw the victim lying on the ground, a pool of blood around him. We immediately knew it was a stabbing and immediately found the murder weapon. After more pieces of evidence were discovered, we were forced to arrest the defendant."

Felix sighed. _I knew the bloodied hands would again be brought up, but something seems off. There wasn't much evidence presented yet, so I should expect a curveball or two while cross-examining him._

The judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Wright, your cross-examination please."

"Yes, your honor."

 _Well, let's get the real trial started._


	12. Chapter 12

"We received a call that a murder had occurred and rushed straight over—"

"Hold it! How long did it take you to make it to the scene?"

"About seven minutes, however an officer had arrived a couple minutes before me and was already inside."

"What was this other officer doing?"

"He was establishing the crime scene, putting the police tape where it was needed."

"I see. Please continue."

"When we arrived, the defendant was waiting for us outside, her hands dripping blood—"

"Hold it! This part has bothered me since I first heard it. According to the autopsy report, the victim was killed around midnight, yet there was still enough blood in a liquid state for it to drip off her hands. I'm not an expert at how blood dries, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't take hours."

Melinda nodded. "I agree. Under normal circumstances, it takes about an hour for blood to dry. However, here's a fact that I'm sure your client didn't tell you: she had tried to wash her hands before the police arrived. Now, may I ask a question to your client: why did you try to wash your hands?"

Felix glanced at Lacy, who stood up. "I'm a bit of a…neat freak. I didn't want to keep having dried blood on my hands and used the bathroom sink to wash it off, but the officer that arrived stopped me before I could finish, thus the dripping blood."

Melinda nodded. "I see. So your washing of your hands had nothing to do with destroying evidence?"

"No, not at all. I know how important evidence is to solving a crime. My boss was just murdered, so I would try to keep as much evidence as possible for police to do their job."

Melinda remained silent as she glared at Lacy. "I see. And you're not going to change your story?"

"I can't change the truth Ms. Edgeworth."

"Interesting. What you claim is the truth is, in fact, nothing but a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Your honor, later on, I'll be presenting witness testimony that will prove the defendant was trying to destroy evidence."

"OBJECTION!" Felix slammed his hands on the desk. "Ms. Edgeworth, you have yet to present this witness testimony. Until your witness has testified, and until I cross-examined the witness, there's no proof of what you're claiming. I therefore request that you stop badgering my witness."

Melinda sighed and nodded. "Okay, but after the cross-examination, when it's proven she was trying to destroy evidence, I'll be expecting an apology later."

Felix sighed and shook his head. "Rick, you may continue."

Rick nodded. "S-sure."

"When we entered, we saw the victim lying on the ground, a pool of blood around him—"

"Hold it! What was the position of the body?"

Melinda cleared her throat. "Your honor, I have two photos of the crime scene, one from the entrance right after they arrived, and one from inside the room in the farthest corner, again taken right after they arrived."

Melinda handed the bailiff two photos. "Those are the defense's copies."

Felix was handed the two photos. In the first picture, the first thing that stuck out was how dirty the room looked. _I went to the crime scene yesterday, but I don't remember it looking THIS bad. One could easily argue it was just a burglary gone wrong from the state of the room._

Felix looked at the other picture, which showed the entire room. _Hm? The entire room still looks bad, but there's one cabinet that's…rather neat and tidy, like it wasn't even touched._ _And the pool of blood is obviously dried and now a stain on the carpet._

Felix glanced at the body. _So the victim was lying face down. Even from just a photograph you can see the obvious stab wound on the right side of the neck._

"And here's a picture that shows the body up close. Notice the many obvious stab wounds on the body."

Felix was handed his copy of the photo. _Yeah, you can definitely see the wounds. However…there's some pretty deep bruises on the face and arms. Is Lacy strong enough to cause that deep of bruising?_

The judge nodded. "Is the defense satisfied with these photos as evidence?"

Felix nodded. "We are, your honor."

"Good. The court hereby accepts these photos as evidence."

Felix sighed as he put the photos into his briefcase. _I'm not getting as much as I wanted out of this cross-examination. Maybe I'm trying to rush things? Let's see what else Melinda has to offer before starting our counter-attack._

"We immediately knew it was a stabbing and immediately found the murder weapon—"

"Hold it! Where exactly did you find the murder weapon?"

"Next to one of the cabinets, the one in the corner."

"Wait, the cabinet that was still neat and orderly?"

"That's the one. We were surprised to find it there instead of anywhere else in the office. We had assumed that that area was not involved—"

"Gumshoe!" Melinda barked. "All we be said during the trial, however, please refrain from spoilers as to what is to come."

Rick sighed. "Yes Ms. Edgeworth. Anyways, we found the knife next to that cabinet."

The judge nodded. "I see. It is indeed a surprising area to find the murder weapon considering it looks untouched."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, as I said we were surprised. Anyways, we need to continue with the cross-examination."

The judge banged his gavel. "Yes, we do. Please continue detective."

"After more pieces of evidence were discovered, we were forced to arrest the defendant—"

"Hold it! What other pieces of evidence are you referring to?"

Melinda yet again cleared her throat. "Fingerprints, DNA evidence, and witness testimony all pointing her to the crime. First, I'd like to present the fingerprint analysis sheet. As you can clearly see, the fingerprints on the victim's neck match those of our defendant, Ms. Hall."

Felix was given a copy of the analysis and gave it a quick read. _Yeah, it does show that Lacy's fingerprints were found on the victim's neck, right where the bruising is too…_

"Next, I would like to present the DNA evidence: blood that was not the victim's, but rather the defendant's."

The courtroom burst into chatter as the judge banged his gavel. "Order! Ms. Edgeworth, please show the court the results of this analysis."

Melinda handed the bailiff the sheet, who handed it to both the judge and Felix. " _Blood found in the crime scene has been determined to be Lacy Hall, defendant in the case. We believe that during the struggle Lacy was injured, causing the slight traces of blood to escape." And attached to this is the analysis itself…we're already in a pretty deep hole to begin with. Can I even do anything to dig us back out?_

"The court accepts this as evidence."

Melinda chuckled. "Now, I would like to present a witness who can testify to the court all that transpired that fateful night. However, I would like to request a recess as to prepare my witness."

The judge nodded and banged his gave. "Court is now adjourned for a fifteen minute recess."


	13. Chapter 13

Felix calmly sat on the bench as he sighed, trying to collect his thoughts. Lacy was escorted by the bailiff into the defendant's lobby. "You doing okay Mr. Wright?"

"As good as I can be right now. I'm surprised you're still able to speak calmly. I haven't been able to find really anything to counter the prosecution."

Lacy chuckled. "It was only the preliminary portion of the trial. Once the witnesses start coming, you'll be able to tell they're lying. You'll find your opening to counter them then."

Felix chuckled. "Yeah, you're right. I can tell you were definitely an assistant to a lawyer. You seem to be more experienced in these matters than me."

"Well, I did assist him for many trials, even stood with him at the defense's table. I've seen my fair share of trials, which is why I'm not really nervous as I should be."

Felix and Lacy heard a chuckle behind them. "That's not a good sign Felix, having your client being more experienced than you."

Felix turned around and spotted a familiar face. "Wait…Athena?!"

Athena grinned as she walked closer to Felix. "Long time no see Felix! I didn't get a chance to watch your first trial, but I was not going to miss the second!"

This is Athena Cykes. She and Apollo Justice used to work for my father. However, a few years after I was born, they went off and started their own law practice together. Even though they left the office, they're still great friends of the family.

"So you've been watching the trial?"

Athena nodded. "Mhmm. I must say, you're pretty rough out there so far."

A higher-pitched robotic voice pitched in. "You're definitely just a beginner."

Felix glared at Widget. "I see Widget is still working properly."

Athena scratched the backside of her head and nervously chuckled. "Yeah…I've been trying to keep Widget from saying what I'm thinking, but even after all these years, still no luck."

Felix chuckled and turned to Lacy. "Lacy, this is Athena Cykes. She used to work for my father and is an excellent lawyer."

Lacy slightly bowed to Athena. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Cykes."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Felix turned back to Athena. "So what are you doing back here? I thought that those only watching the trial aren't allowed back here?"

Athena grinned. "That's because I'm no longer just watching the trial. I, Athena Cykes, am going to assist you through the rest of the trial!"

Felix sighed. "And when did you decide this?"

"As I watched you struggle cross-examining Rick. Figured that since your father isn't here, I could take his place and help out."

Felix nodded. "Well, I certainly won't turn away help when it's offered…but…"

"But what?"

"No…it's nothing. Anyways, the recess should be over soon." Felix again turned to Lacy. "With Athena's and Widget's help, it'll be easier to tell when the witnesses are lying. Your chances of being acquitted have really increased."

Lacy smiled and nodded. "I'm looking forward to seeing you two working together."

The bailiff opened the door to the lobby. "Mr. Wright, the trial is about to resume. Please make your way back into the courtroom."

Felix turned to Lacy. "Time for us to do our job. We'll find out the truth about this case."

Lacy nodded. "I'm counting on you two."

The judge banged his gavel. "Court is back in session. Ms. Edgeworth, have you prepared your witnesses?"

"I have, your honor. They're very eager to prove the guilt of the defendant. I'm confident that by the end of their testimonies, the court will be ready to hand down its verdict."

The judge nodded. "Very well. Please call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Lida Alvarado to the stand."

A woman entered the courtroom and walked up to the witness stand. As she stood at the stand, every man stared at her. She winked at the judge and did a slight curtsy, her assets jiggling up and down as she did. The guys started to whisper amongst themselves as the judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order!"

Melinda crossed her arms. "Name and occupation please."

"My name is Lida Alvarado. I'm an amateur model trying to make her professional debut. It's a pleasure to be here." She blew a kiss into the crowd, again causing murmurs amongst the men. Melinda sighed. "Lida, you were near the scene of the crime during the night in question, is that correct?"

"Yes I was. I saw the whole thing unfold before my very eyes."

"May you please tell the court what you saw?"

"Why certainly."

"After I had attended a mock photoshoot, I was making my merry way down the street when I heard a scream. I looked and saw this very handsome man backed into a corner, begging for his life as this woman rushed him with a scary looking knife. She stabbed him once in the neck and watched him slump against the wall as if he had fallen asleep."

Felix sighed. "This is certainly a very…interesting testimony…and witness. It's like she's doing her best to fulfill the role of a model, from acting cute and innocent to using her looks to her advantage."

Athena nodded. "Indeed she is. However, people like her sometimes aren't always the most stable mentally. There are plenty of reports of models starving themselves, trying to take out rivals who threaten their popularity, and rampant drug use. I have a feeling she is one of those. We need to find where she's lying and bring down her perfect little world she's built up for herself."

Felix looked over at Melinda and looked at the judge. "Just one more thing, your honor. My witness's time is precious. She has a job opportunity today that she doesn't want to be late for. I request that we make the cross-examination as quick as we can, straight to the point and no roundabout questions to stall for time."

Lida winked to the judge and nodded. "Please Judgey? I would very much appreciate it."

The judge nervously banged his gavel. "T-the court accepts the prosecution's request. Mr. Wright, please begin your very direct and brief cross-examination."

 _Oh you've gotta be kidding me._


End file.
